In order to detect an error (noise) for sensing information input through a plurality of sensors provided in the vehicle, typically, only when sensing information having the specific value equal to or more than a preset reference value (for example, reference number) among the sensing information continuously input by a preset number is input, the sensing information having a specific measurement value is determined as a normal signal and when sensing information having different measurement values in the middle of the sensing information continuously input by a preset number is input, all the corresponding sensing information is determined as an error (noise) and thus sensing information continued by a preset number is newly input.
Therefore, when the error (noise) is detected by the above-described method, a re-detection can be made only when the sensing information corresponding to the sensing information continuously input by the preset number is newly input, such that it is inevitable that the information update becomes slow as much.
Korean Patent No. 10-1150626 (“Signal processing apparatus for processing and providing sensor signals”, hereinafter referred to as Related Art Document 1) discloses a signal processing apparatus for receiving each of sensor signals generated from various sensors equipped in a vehicle, converting the received sensor signals into data for controlling a system, and providing the data to one or more electronic control system for a vehicle.
However, the related art document 1 does not mention the error (noise) detection at all.